Intocable
by Panic'Time
Summary: Strongest Pair. Tezuka a roto el corazón de Fuji, pero desea recuperarlo antes de que se marche...
1. Capítulo 1: El Comienzo de Todo

Notas de las Autoras: Etto… la verdad es que este fic es producto de un sándwich de salame con jamón, palta, mayonesa y queso

**Notas de las Autoras:** Etto… la verdad es que este fic es producto de un sándwich de salame con jamón, palta, mayonesa y queso... la indigestión que me causó después xD y las radios que tocaban a cada rato la canción… ¬¬... Lo admito... me ayudó mi hermana en la redacción del fic… n.n

**Disclaimer:** Bueno… los personajes de POT no nos pertenecen... aunque igual Kuni-chan me viene a ver siempre!! (En mis sueños... n.nU)

**XxX**

Todo partía como un día normal… pero terminó convirtiéndose en la peor de mis pesadillas…

_Flashback_

_Estaba cansadísimo después de un arduo día en las canchas. Se habían retirado todos, Eiji con Oishi, Ryoma con Momo, Sadaharu con Kaidoh y Kawamura, en fin, sólo quedábamos el buchou y yo… De repente lo veo avanzar con paso sigiloso hacia mí…_

_-Kunimitsu…- Le dirigí una de esas miradas que sólo conocía él, esa mirada cargada de todo lo que sentía, comprensión, cariño, afecto… algo más que eso en realidad. Amor. Es algo difícil de explicar. Le esperé impaciente hasta que quedó al frente mío. En ese momento no le miré los ojos. Si lo hubiera echo… me hubiera detenido. Pero no, me lancé sobre su pecho, poniéndome de puntas para besarle. Sin embargo no fui bien recibido por mi amado, ya que este sutilmente me alejó de su cuerpo y me tomó por la barbilla. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. _

_-Hoy no Fuji… Tenemos que hablar- Le miré impresionado. La verdad es que nunca me había denegado ninguno de sus besos desde que nos habíamos convertido en novios. Me soltó con la misma sutileza con la que me había alcanzado la cara. Dio un giro sobre sí mismo y se dirigió al extremo de la cancha. Me fascinaba verle caminar, ese paso tan elegante, que le hacía ver tan, pero tan deseable. Se sentó en una de las banquillas que había allí, yo seguí sus mismos pasos, ubicándome a su lado. Me miró con sus impenetrables ojos color miel… De pronto lo comprendí todo… Mi castillo había comenzado a desmoronarse, por ahora tan sólo una pequeña grieta en mi esperanza y alucinación._

_-Fuji… Deseo terminar con todo esto- No me sorprendí mucho, esperaba algo así, aunque me hubiese gustado haber cometido un error al pensarlo. En ese mismo momento me sentí desfallecer emocionalmente. De pronto no pude evitar girarme sobre mi eje para ocultar esa lágrima traicionera que se estaba escapando. Lentamente mis hombros comenzaron a convulsionar en un llanto silencioso. Deseaba saber que todo esto era una pesadilla, no quería afrontar la realidad, pero estaba tan consiente del presente que no pude lograr pensar en ello como una ensoñación. _

_-Lo siento Fuji- Le oí decir a mi ahora ex-novio antes de que se marchase. No pude ni darme vuelta para verle su angelical rostro. Las convulsiones se fueron acrecentando, hasta terminar en un sollozo descontrolado que recorría todas las canchas cubriendo todo en un ambiente desgarrador. _

_Junté fuerzas y logré levantarme, sabía que debía volver a casa, aunque fuese sólo para encontrar algo en lo que distraerme, lo cuál sería muy difícil. Avancé dudoso hacia las puertas de las canchas, luego a las del instituto; Poco más tarde a las de mi casa. Saqué las llaves, las metí en la cerradura y las giré automáticamente. No estaba de humor para hacer nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Subí las escalas hacia mi habitación, ignorando de pasada los saludos de mi madre y hermanos. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me tiré en la cama. De pronto un dolor desgarrador me empezó a oprimir el pecho, me comenzó a costar mantener una respiración pausada y constante, a intervalos no respiraba. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que era mi corazón lo que me dolía, se había despedazado en mil pedazos, al igual como se desmoronó mi castillo, del cuál no quedaron ni los cimentos. Me hubiera gustado que todos esos pedazos rotos y cuajados de mi corazón se los hubiera llevado el viento, para no recordar nunca más esos minutos, lo más dolorosos de mi vida y para no sentir nunca más amor por alguien, no soportaría otra ruptura por muy sutil que fuera. Me comencé a sentir cansado, me di cuenta que entre todas mis divagaciones habían pasado más de tres horas, decidí ponerle fin al asunto por hoy, sabía que mañana le tendría que ver de nuevo, para lo cuál debería juntar demasiada energía. Me puse mi pijama y me metí bajo el edredón. No faltó mucho para que Morfeo me agarrara entre sus brazos y me llevara a un país grato, sin Tezukas ni rupturas amorosas. Lo ideal._

**xXx**

**P.D.: **Aquí se termina el primar cáp. No me maten onegai!!... es el primer fic que escribo. Piedad!!. xD. Por si a acaso Morfeo es el Dios de los sueños. Ojala que les haya gustado! Trato de subir pronto el otro…

Chao!


	2. Capítulo 2: Tratando de Escapar

Notas de las Autoras: Bueno… Aquí está el 2º cáp

**Notas de las Autoras: **Bueno… Aquí está el 2º cáp. Si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenlas en los reviews . Ojala que les guste. Si no… no me peguen… Gracias de nuevo a mi estimadísima por escribirlo!! n.n

**Disclaimer: **Sí, POT no me pertenece… no me lo refrieguen en la cara ¬¬… pero fuji y oishi siguen siendo míos en mis sueños más codiciados… jejeje

**XxX**

_Me desperté en medio de la noche, sudoroso y agitado, dando un grito desgarrador. _

_-Una pesadilla, excelente, lo que me faltaba.- Me tiré enfurruñado sobre la cama, ya deshecha por mis movimientos bruscos. De repente entra Yumiko en pijama y con una linterna._

_- Syu… ¿Estás bien?- Me dijo preocupada, con ese tono que ocupan las madres para calmar a sus hijos asustados._

_-Sí, muchas gracias. Fue tan sólo una pesadilla- Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, con la cual esperaba que mi hermana saliera de mi pieza y me dejara con mis pensamientos._

_-Está bien. Trata de Dormir, recién son las 3:30 de la mañana.- Me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Ojala ese beso fuera algo así como un amuleto para dormir, sin embargo no lo fue, y tuve que soportar mi insomnio toda la noche, el cual fue acompañado de pequeños y crueles retazos de mi pesadilla. En fin, sólo me quedaba esperar el nuevo día._

_Son las 6:00 de la mañana, no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, encargado de llorar mis desgracias. Lo único que me quedaba era levantarme, bañarme y sucumbir ante la rutina; Y eso fue lo que hice. Me levanté apesadumbrado hacia el baño, arrastrando mis pies. Abrí sin energía la puerta y asomé mi cara en el espejo. Me veía fatal. Parecía muerto, en realidad en estos momentos era un zombie. Ojeras gigantes, pálido y con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar. Suspiré. Debería enfrentar todo esto alguna vez._

_Me desnudé y entré en la ducha. Dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo empapándolo todo, buscando un punto en el que me pudiera relajar. Pero no, mi cuerpo se tensó más, ya que el agua avanzando sobre mí me recordó lo que fueron las manos de Kunimitsu, las que alguna vez recorrieron con rabia y excitación todo mi ser. De norte a sur. De este a oeste. _

_Corté el agua, ya que el dolor de mi pecho comenzaba a abrirse nuevamente. Salí de la ducha con el pelo goteando sobre mi espalda, con la toalla anudada sobre mi cintura y con mi dolor amenazando con hacerme perder el equilibrio. _

_Salí del baño, dirigiéndome a mi pieza. Vi el reloj mural del pasillo. Eran las 7:00 en punto. Suspiré, una hora en la ducha, un record. Sin embargo nadie podría sobrepasar a Yumiko, era la única que no lograba ahogarse estando casi 3 horas metida en el baño. Sonreí. _

_-Gracias Yumiko- Dije en voz baja y seguí avanzando hasta mi dormitorio._

_Llegué a mi pieza, me sequé, me vestí. Hice todo como si fuera un robot. En ese momento, me acordé de Eiji, de él y sus locuras. La más reciente: Creerse Arturito, el robot que parece aspiradora de Star Wars. Me reí para mis adentros. Y pensé que debía mirar la vida desde el punto de Eiji. No mejor no… tal vez termino convertido en un gato. La risa se hizo más notable. Salí de mi habitación, pasé por alto la cocina (No tomé desayuno) y salí de mi hogar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Estaban todos dormidos._

_Caminé calle abajo, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Eiji. Muy raro, ver a Eiji levantado a las 7:15_

_- Eiji… ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?- Le pregunté. Me había picado el bichito de la curiosidad. Miró al suelo y se sonrojó. Empezó a jugar con sus manos._

_-Ya me dejaste metido Eiji. Sabes que cuando quiero algo lo consigo- Le dije. Sabía que iba a acabar diciéndome. De repente rememoré lo que había dicho hace un instante y me corregí para mis adentros. –Consigues CASI todo, Syusuke… Si lo pudieras tener todo tendrías a Kunimitsu- El dolor en mi pecho se abrió más y más hasta convertirse en un pozo de oscuridad. Caí de rodillas y comencé a respirar jadeante._

_-Nya! ¿Fujiko? ¿Estás Bien? – Me decía mi amigo moviéndome un hombro – ¡Aah! ¡Oishi! Que bueno que llegaste… ¡Ayúdame! ¡SE NOS ESTÁ MURIENDO FUJI! ¡Aah!- Eiji comenzó a ponerse histérico, avanzó hacia Oishi y lo empezó a zarandear. Pero el recién llegado no perdió la calma y con toda sutileza le sacó las manos a Eiji de sus hombros._

_-Fuji… ¿Me oyes?- Dijo el fuku-buchou agachado y mirándome a la cara. Asentí con la cabeza. _

_-Está bien… Trata de pararte. Si, así- Lo dijo y me sujetó por los hombros. Luego Eiji se puso al otro lado y comenzamos a caminar._

_No se cuánto rato estuve caminando (Siendo arrastrado mejor dicho). Lo que se, es que llegamos a la escuela después de un rato y que me sentaron en la primera banca que encontraron._

_-Fujiko… ¿Estás vivo?- Preguntaba Eiji picándome con el dedo. Junte energía para correrle la mano._

_-Sí Eiji, Estoy vivo…- Dije en voz baja. Eiji sonrió mirándome y luego a Oishi. _

_-Nya! ¡Que susto que nos has dado! ¿Querías matarnos ehh?- Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un berrinche._

_-Mmm… Podría ser- Dije sonriendo. – A propósito… ¿Eiji, que hacías levantado tan temprano?- Dije mirándolo sospechosamente y sonriendo para mis adentros. Tenía una idea de lo que podría ser. Oishi enrojeció y Eiji comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nuevamente._

_-Etto… Etto…. Bueno, es que… con Oishi… Somos novios- Dijo Eiji en voz bajita y a mi oído para que nadie más lo escuchara. Luego bajó la cabeza y Oishi lo rodeó con sus brazos._

_-Eiji, Oishi… ¡Qué alegría! Ya me parecía que iban a terminar así- Lo dije de corazón, y de repente, sintiéndome como un paracaidista, me di cuenta que estaba estorbando su burbuja._

_-Etto… Bueno chicos, Yo ya me voy. Que estén bien y… Bueno, en fin, los veo después. ¡Adiós!- Salí apresuradamente de la escena, sintiendo celos y envidia contra ellos. Suspiré. ¿Por qué ellos podían ser felices y yo no?_

_Eran las 7:30 en la escuela, todavía faltaba media hora para entrar a clases, necesitaba hacer algo durante este período antes de que sucumbiera de nuevo._

_Me dirigí hacia las canchas de tenis, empuñe mi raqueta y me puse a pelotear contar un muro. Cada vez me iba acostumbrando más al movimiento rítmico y pausado que llevaba a cabo mi brazo, pero con cada golpe perdía más la concentración, haciendo que mi mente divagara por mis recuerdos… Cada vez iban cambiando más rápido, hasta detenerse en el día de ayer en esta misma cancha… Cada vez se volvía más doloroso… Cada vez pensaba más en él… _

_-Fuji…-_

_Cada vez ¿me imaginaba más su voz?, no, no lo imaginaba… ahí estaba. El problema: Comencé a desfallecer de nuevo. Las lágrimas fluían lenta y tortuosamente por mi mejilla, recordando la fatídica frase que acabo con mi alegría "Fuji… Deseo terminar con todo esto". Preferí no voltearme y seguir creyendo que fue sólo una mala pasada de mi mente._

_-Fuji…- Dijo otra vez. Sucumbí; quería, DEBÍA verle el rostro, aunque sea una vez más, deseaba saber si estaba sufriendo lo mismo que yo, si podía ayudarle en algo, cualquier cosa por él. Me volteé, y sufrí una gran decepción al ver que seguía como siempre, que no le había afectado en nada su faz impenetrable. O sea… ¿Nunca me amó? ¿Sólo me acogió por lástima? Sin darme cuenta, mi mano comenzó a apretar cada vez más fuerte el mango de la raqueta, hasta acabar rompiéndolo. Mi mano comenzó a latir, era por el flujo de sangre que corría por ella, gracias a las astillas que se enterraron en su carne, haciendo que mis pensamientos volvieran a fijarse en la realidad._

_-¿Fuji? ¿Estás bien? Déjame ver tu mano…- Dijo con una voz cargada de hielo y frialdad que atravesó mi alma. Hizo un ademán de tomar mi mano, rozó mis dedos… Comenzó a avanzar, palpando las zonas heridas. Mi orgullo no lo dejó seguir. Corrí la mano con violencia, deseaba marcharme lejos, para nunca más verle ni sentirle cerca de mí. No veía, gracias a mis ojos allegados en lágrimas. Traté de mirarle a la cara, sólo pude ver un borrón, y salí._

_Salí corriendo, avanzando torpemente entre los alumnos que entraban a sus salones, tropezando con todo, sin ver nada._

_No sé como, pero llegué a mi casa. Yumiko se había marchado a trabajar y Yuuta al instituto. Mi padre había salido a la oficina y mi madre al supermercado. Dejé mi bolso junto a la puerta y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la escalera. Llegué arriba y avancé hacia el baño. Saqué el botiquín y limpie la herida (que todavía sangraba) con sumo cuidado, ya que ardía cada vez más. La vendé, esperando que se curara rápido. No quería darle explicaciones a nadie. Me miré al espejo. Me veía miserable. Con los ojos rojos, manchado de sangre. Me lavé la cara y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me quedé congelado. Había dejado charcos de sangre por toda la casa. Suspiré. Debía limpiar eso. Me puse manos a la obra. Durante una hora o dos estuve limpiando. Todavía no terminaba y ya estaba fatigado. Cuando me disponía a dejar los trapos manchados con sangre a la lavadora, me fijé en el buzón. Fui a ver si había llegado correspondencia. Para mí sorpresa, había una carta dirigida a mí._

"_Sr. Fuji Syusuke_

_Presente _

_¡Felicidades! Nos alegra informarle que ha ganado el sorteo "Tu Sueño, Tu realidad" en el que participó. En la misiva, Ud. Indica que elegirá su premio luego del sorteo, si es que ganaba. Le pedimos que por favor nos haga llegar de algún modo su deseo, (que, cueste lo que cueste, se le será concedido) antes de que se cumpla el fin de mes. _

_Felicitándole y urgiéndole por la respuesta_

_Se despide _

_Ootori Kyouya_

_**Gerente General **_

_Mmm… así que había ganado. De repente un chispazo iluminó mi mente. Me quería alejar lo más posible de aquí, para olvidarme de todo lo pasado y comenzar de nuevo. ¿Por qué no viajo y me voy a algún lugar lejano? ¿Por qué no, mejor, comienzo mi vida en otra parte? Con estas ideas en mi cabeza, recogí apresuradamente el parte de felicitaciones, arrojé los trapos al suelo y corrí velozmente a mi habitación para expresar mi deseo y convertirlo en realidad._

**XxX**

Sii!! Aquí se acaba el 2º cáp… No tenía ni idea de cómo terminarlo… El Gerente es Kyouya… de Ouran High School Host Club… No se me ocurría nadie mejor para el puesto

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron review!! No saben lo gratificante que fue leerlos n/n

Voy a tratar de subir más rápido...

¡Cuídense!

Chaoo!! n.n


	3. Capítulo 3: Palpando un Dulce Final

Notas de las Autoras: Bueno… Perdón por la tardanza… no estuve de muy buen humor y lo único que quería era mandar todo a la porra jejejej…

**Notas de las Autoras: **Bueno… Perdón por la tardanza… no estuve de muy buen humor y lo único que quería era mandar todo a la porra jejejej…

**Disclaimer: **Como todos lamentablemente sabemos… POT no es nuestro. Una lástima…. pero fuji me sigue yendo a ver todas las noches…. n.n

**XxX**

_Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, tenía que responder esto pronto… para marcharme pronto… para ser feliz pronto… Sonreí. Por fin la vida se digno a sonreírme durante esto fatídicos días. Abrí de una patada la puerta de mi pieza, todavía me dolía la mano. Ahora que me fijaba… No puedo escribir con la mano mala…_

_- ¡Maldición!- Dije golpeando al escritorio con la mano buena, ahora no tanto… ya que me iba a salir un moretón gigante._

_No tenía nada que hacer, así que me recosté sobre la cama y lentamente comencé a sumirme en un sopor, por el cansancio acumulado durante estos malditos días. Para no ser molestado, me levanté un momento (con pesar) a ponerle pestillo a la puerta. Luego pude soñar tranquilo._

_De repente me desperté sobresaltado por un ruido de sirenas fuera de mi casa, gritos y sollozos. No estaba de ganas para pararme, por lo que cerré los ojos, dispuesto a dormirme nuevamente. Acababa de juntar los párpados y escuché voces al otro lado de la puerta._

_- Hasta aquí nos lleva el rastro de sangre - Lo decía una voz dura, con una emoción casi palpante en la voz (supongo que deseaba saber hasta donde llegaba la sangre)._

_- No… Syusuke – Era la voz de mi padre. – No te habrás suicidado… - Terminó lo último en un sonido casi inaudible. _

_Mmm… Sangre… ¿Sangre? ¿Por qué había sangre en mi casa? De golpe recordé lo que me había sucedido en mi mano, de que no limpié la totalidad del líquido carmesí por ir a responder una carta que, al fin y al cabo, no pude contestar. Tragué saliva. Tiene que estar la grande allá afuera. Definitivamente no quería ir a enfrentarme a una casa llena de policías, de cercados, ver a mi madre y a Yumiko llorando. Volví a tragar saliva. Por perezoso, había armado el enredo más grande del mundo. _

_- Tezuka… ¿Podrías…? – Dijo mi padre. Pero… ¿Qué hacía Tezuka aquí? A lo mejor venía a ver si me había suicidado, para olvidarse de mí por completo y comenzar una nueva vida sin verme, oírme, sin siquiera recordar mi nombre… Quedé en estado de shock. De un momento a otro, mis ojos estaban húmedos, como también toda mi cara. Inconscientemente había estado apretando mi mano herida, por lo que comenzó a sangrar nuevamente. Dolía demasiado. Me sentí desfallecer. Tal vez había perdido mucha sangre. Mmm… ¿Morir? ¿Ahora? Que dulce solución a todos mis problemas. Mis últimos pensamientos fueron para Kunimitsu, que, aunque el no lo quisiera y me odiara con toda su alma, aún le seguía amando. Caí al suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo. Una charca de sangre comenzó a avanzar hasta mis ojos. Escucho como cae mi puerta, los gritos desesperados de mi madre, unos pasos cerca de mi cuerpo, unas manos, suaves como los pétalos de las flores, que acariciaban mi rostro y una voz melodiosa que decía "Fuji… Todo va a estar bien". De pronto, dejé de tener consciencia del mundo. _

_Desperté en una sala blanca. Mmm… No me parece que sea ningún lugar que he visto antes. Mi vista comenzó a despejarse poco a poco. Sala blanca, sillones, un televisor, una mesita con una jarra de agua, una máquina que monitoreaba ¿Mis Latidos?_

_- ¿¡Qué?!- Grité en voz alta. Lamentablemente, al parecer no me morí. Me trajeron al hospital. Bufé. ¿Por qué cuando las cosas comenzaban a salir bien, empeoraban de golpe? Y para más, en todo tenía que estar él._

_Una enfermera entró corriendo. No estaba tan mal, tenía un vestido corto y unos tacones largos y blancos que le hacían resaltar las piernas. En realidad no estaba NADA de mal. _

_- Hola. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Necesita algo? – Dice y me toma la mano. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Se estaba cargando sobre mí. Se sentía bien tenerla encima. No alcancé a contestar cuando alguien lo hizo por mí._

_- Gracias. Está bien. Yo la llamaré si llegase a necesitar algo – Dijo fríamente y la echo rápidamente, casi empujándola._

_Creo que me debía de ver muy chistoso, porque Kunimitsu comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Se acercó y me tomó con la mano la boca y me susurró suavemente al oído:_

_- Deberías cerrar la boca. Te va a entrar una mosca si sigues así – Sentí su cálido aliento tan, pero tan cerca, que no pude evitar voltearme y quedar frente a él, a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, de su boca. La quería, si, quería sentir sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos. Quería saborear el gusto de la victoria nuevamente. _

**XxX**

Sii!! Se acaba!! El capítulo obviamente… xDD Bueno quería dar gracias por los reviews y solucionar unas dudas:

Lani, tezuka dejo a fuji, porque no se sentía seguro a su lado… tu cachas que existen los homofóbicos… creo que después lo voy a detallar mejor

Panshi, Si son gays… y los mas lindos del planeta… xDD

Esoo… pliiis!! Reviews!!

Chaooo!!


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Felicidad?

Nota de la Autora: Si… ahora no somos dos las que hacen el fic… soy UNA

**Nota de la Autora: **Si… ahora no somos dos las que hacen el fic… soy UNA. Mi hermana me abandono. Ojala que les guste el cáp. Me estoy crujiendo el cerebro.

**Disclaimer: **POT no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Si… el es guay..

**XxX**

_Tan cerca lo tenía, y a la vez tan lejos._

_Su aliento hacia mella sobre mi cordura. No, no podía flaquear… ya había sufrido mucho por él. Debía detenerme. En estos momentos, yo era más peligroso para mí que cualquier persona._

_Pero sus labios me llamaban, haciendo, otra vez, que mi fuerza flaqueara._

_Lo sentí sobre mí, con sus manos sobre mi pecho y sus labios rozando los míos. Tenía que reaccionar, y rápido, o si no terminaría sucumbiendo ante mis depravados deseos. No tuve el valor suficiente para detenerle. Nuestros labios ya estaban juntos en un dulce beso, que poco a poco fue evolucionando, terminando así, nuestras lenguas en una danza violenta en la boca del otro. Mí cuerpo estaba exuberante de alegría, volvía a sentirse consentido por esas manos que tanto le gustaban. O sí, cuánto me gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo me dolía, ese roce suave que comenzó en mi pecho y terminó bajando hacia mi entrepierna. Debía parar todo esto, aunque lo estuviera disfrutando, mi orgullo lo pedía a gritos. _

_- ¡Basta! – Grité empujándolo lejos de mí. Cayó al suelo. Estaba tan confundido como yo, por no decir sonrojado también._

_- Vete, por favor vete. ¡No te quiero ver más! – Grité, terminando en un sollozo apagado, volviendo la cara hacia la almohada._

_- Syusuke… - Me dijo. Yacía al lado mío, sentado en un sillón, tomándome la mano._

_Deseché el contacto rápidamente. Le miré un momento con mis ojos llorosos. Esto me hacía más daño a mí que a él._

_- Por favor vete - Dije cortante tratando de hacerlo sentir lo más miserable posible, mas no se sintió tocado por mis palabras. Se paró junto a la cama. Dejó ambas manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de colegio. Su mirada de cambió, a una de desprecio._

_- Como quieras - Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la puerta. En el marco de esta, paró._

_- Adiós Fuji. Recupérate pronto - Dijo esto sin voltear siquiera. No sabía cuanto daño me estaba haciendo en ese momento._

_Quedé mirando la puerta como idiota. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y me di cuenta que estaba llorando a mares. Me limpié los ojos con la punta del pijama y agache la cabeza._

_-Fuji Syusuke… Eres el idiota más idiota del mundo. No deberías existir – dije en voz baja. Mi corazón se contrajo ante mis propias palabras. Fuji Syusuke, el Tensai del Seigaku, en un estado depresivo enorme y con unas ganas tremendas de dejar de existir. Estaba defraudando a mucha gente. Necesitaba sentir, o, por último saber de la existencia, un dolor más fuerte que el que ahora oprimía a mi corazón. Dicho esto me comencé a golpear lo más fuerte posible el estómago. A los pocos minutos me encontraba escupiendo sangre por la boca. Me recosté feliz en la cama por saber que el dolor físico, en su momento, era más doloroso que el psicológico. Entró Yumiko con una bolsa de supermercado, cuando vio la sangre que corría desde mi boca, y las sábanas, que contaban con unas cuantas gotas de esta, se alarmó. Tiró la bolsa al suelo y corrió a dar aviso a la enfermera. Al rato llegó la enfermera que fue "expulsada" de la sala por Tezuka con un carrito lleno de instrumentos._

_- Syu… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – Me preguntó mi hermana. Me auto maldecía por pensar sólo en mí y no en los demás, por dejarme llevar por estos estúpidos sentimientos de rabia y pena, y hacer que gente que amo, se preocupe por mí._

_- Por favor, levántese el pijama – Dijo la enfermera. Juraría que estaba ansiosa porque lo hiciera, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarles ver los nuevos moretones que tenía en mi abdomen._

_- Creo que no. Me puedo resfriar si lo hago – Le dije dedicándole la sonrisa más grande que pude evocar en ese momento._

_- Syusuke. Hazlo ahora - Dijo Yumiko. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Y a nadie le gustaría conocer su furia. Es mejor no desobedecerla._

_- Está bien, está bien - Dije pesadamente mientras me desabotonaba la parte superior del pijama y dejaba mis recientes moretones al aire._

_La enfermera dio un grito ahogado. Al parecer no eran sólo moretones, sino unos cuantos hematomas también. Apenas palpó mi costado izquierdo sentí un dolor punzante y no me pude abstenerme de gritar. La enfermera me miró los ojos, luego miró mi mano y mi tórax, por último miró a Yumiko. Yumiko asintió._

_- Eeeh… - Dijo la enfermera un poco sonrojada. Vio la ficha médica y se volvió hacia mí – Sr. Syusuke, ¿Cómo se hizo estás heridas? Cuando llegó aquí, no las tenía. ¿El chico… - No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Yumiko la interrumpió._

_- ¿Te auto-flagelaste Syu? – Dijo Yumiko con una expresión de horror en el rostro._

_- Bueno, verán… - Dije bajando la cabeza. Estaba realmente avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Suspiré. - Sí - Lo dije en un hilillo casi imperceptible de voz._

_Yumiko se adelantó y me pegó una cachetada._

_- Imbécil… - Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse con la mirada en alto, dejando la bolsa tirada en dónde cayó. _

_- Llámame más tarde Syu - Se había vuelto, su mirada irradiaba preocupación, también como horror. - Adiós - Dicho esto, mi hermana abandonó la sala_

_Suspiré. ¿Cómo tan idiota? Defraudé a una de las personas que más amaba. En realidad soy el idota más grande del mundo._

_- Etto… Sr. Fuji - Dijo la enfermera. Había olvidado su presencia aquí. - Lo voy a vendar ¿Está bien? Por favor siéntese derecho.- Dicho esto, humedeció unos cuántos algodones en alcohol y me empezó a frotar con ellos. Luego me envolvió el abdomen con gasa._

_- Muchas Gracias - Le dije sonriéndole. Le estaba tremendamente agradecido por no preguntar nada._

_- No se preocupe. Es mi deber.- Dijo. Había recogido las cosas con las que me había curado, se iba marchando cuando recordé que tenía que contestar la carta._

_- Un Momento por favor.- Lo dije fuerte para que así se volteara._

_- ¿Sí? – Dijo la chica interesada._

_- ¿Me podría traer papel y lápiz? Necesito contestar una carta con urgencia.- Puse una cara de gato atropellado que hizo que sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza. Luego se marchó._

_Me recosté en la cama y suspiré. En definitiva, la suerte no estaba dispuesta a hacerme las cosas fáciles. Estaba pensando, cuando en eso llegó la enfermera con los implementos que le pedí. Corrió la mesa hacia mí y los puso encima. Me miró._

_- Gracias. No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.- La miré dubitativo - Etto… ¿Podría usted ir a dejar la carta al correo cuando la termine?- Esperaba un sí como respuesta, no podía dársela a Yumiko por miedo a que la leyera. Me miró extrañada. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó más a mí. A punto que nuestras narices casi se rozaban._

_- No hay problema.- Se alejó un poco, sonrió y se marchó._

_Me estiré, debía escribir esto pronto o perdería como en la guerra._

_- Mmm… ¿Cómo empiezas Syu? - Dije en voz alta reuniendo concentración. Comencé a escribir. Al ver la carta terminada la releí, le corregí algunos errores y procedí a revisarla nuevamente: _

"_Sr. Ootori Kyouya_

_Presente_

_Lamento haberle hecho esperar por mi repuesta. Hubo unos cuantos problemas que solucionar antes de que pudiera responder la misiva._

_Mi deseo es un pasaje de ida a Nueva York, con estadía financiada por un mes. El pasaje de vuelta será costeado por mí, ya que no deseo aprovecharme de la generosa posibilidad que me han otorgado. Me gustaría (Y si se pudiera) que el pasaje fuera lo más pronto posible, ya que después tengo algunos asuntos importantísimos que tratar._

_Agradeciendo efusivamente la posibilidad otorgada_

_Se despide Atte._

_Fuji Syusuke"_

_Excelente. Ahora estaba casi todo hecho. Sólo me bastaba enviar la carta para ser feliz de una vez por todas. Viviría sin ver esa cara angelical frente mío en mi vida. De golpe, la idea no me pareció tan buena. ¿No vería a Tezuka nunca más? Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, me dolía olvidarme de él, no verle más, no tocar su suave piel… ¡No! No podía flaquear ahora que casi lo había conseguido._

_Apreté el botón para llamar a la enfermera. En menos de cinco segundos había llegado._

_- ¿Sí?- Preguntó. Al parecer ya sabía para que la llamaba (No lo había olvidado), venía con un sobre blanco en la mano._

_- Terminé de escribir.- Le dije sonriéndole lo más encantadoramente posible. Le estaba debiendo mucho a esta chica._

_- Está bien.- Se acercó a mí y dejó el sobre a un lado. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y me comenzó a observar._

_Tomé el sobre, y dejé la carta dentro. Lo sellé y escribí la dirección. Lo observé detenidamente durante unos minutos. Bajé la cabeza. Una parte de mí me decía que no la debía enviar. Que me tenía que quedar aquí, reconciliarme con Kunimitsu y ser feliz. Pero la otra me decía que era un cobarde, que no me podía arrepentir a último momento, que ya lo había conseguido casi todo y que no podía dejar las cosas al aire. Tomé la última opción sin pensarlo demasiado bien._

_- ¿Podrías ir a dejarla?- La miré con los ojos expectantes. Funcionó demasiado bien la mirada, ya que al momento se paró sobre en mano y me besó la mejilla. Luego se marchó._

_Suspiré._

_Las cosas iban a ser más fáciles de ahora en adelante._

**XxX**

¡Si! Hice el capítulo. Disculpen por la demora… n.nU. Tuve un primo pequeño en casa, al que le gustaba apagar el computador cuando estaba escribiendo.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review!!

En especial a Ikari M. porque ha seguido la historia desde que la empecé

Recuerden dejar review!

Para lo que sea… tomatazos, felicitaciones, sugerencias, etc.

Cuídense!!

Chao!


	5. Capítulo 5: Gracias por tu apoyo, Yuuta

Notas de la Autora: Sii

**Notas de la Autora: **Sii!! Me tarde una churrada... xD. Al final encontraran una explicación muy patética…

**Disclaimer: **POT y toditos sus personajes no me pertenecen… Sino que son del siempre guay Takeshi Konomi… Aunque Fuji... :D

**XxX**

_Hace dos días que envié la carta, hace un día que me dieron de alta en el hospital, hace unas pocas horas que volví a ir al colegio, y hace tiempo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a una persona…_

_- ¿Por qué? – Dije suavemente… sin darme cuenta que ya no lo decía sólo en mi mente._

_- ¡Nya! ¡Fujiko! ¿Qué te pasa? – Me decía preocupado mi compañero pelirrojo. Mis padres le pidieron a él (y a toda la escuela) que si notaban algo raro en mi actitud me alejaran de cualquier objeto corto punzante._

_Me avispé rápidamente. Si no lo hacía Eiji daría aviso a la profesora y yo… terminaría en el psiquiátrico._

_- Eeeh… Nada Eiji, nada. No te preocupes. – Le dije con una sonrisa un poco triste (imperceptible por Eiji, obviamente) y me voltee hacia la ventana._

_Maldición. Decisión errónea. Lo primero que mis ojos ven, es a Tezuka refrescándose bajo el chorro de agua fría. _

_- ¡OMG! – Se me salió, mientras sentía que mi temperatura corporal iba subiendo poco a poco. Nunca me había sentido tan impulsivo. Tenía que voltear la vista, o si no, seguro que salía corriendo a las canchas y me tiraba encima de él… tomaba su cara entre mis manos, lo besaba, y mis manos…_

_- ¡NO! Deja de pensar en eso Fuji Syusuke – Se supone que lo estaba pensando, pero al parecer lo vociferé dentro de la sala, y para más, tenía mi cabeza sujeta con mis manos y me agitaba de aquí para allá. Cuando me di cuenta de la situación era tarde, todos me miraban y la profesora se estaba acercando a mí. Me senté y bajé la cabeza avergonzado, mientras Eiji me miraba, no sé si con risa o miedo._

_- Sr. Fuji… ¿Se encuentra bien?- No hubo respuesta por parte mía. – ¿Sr. Fuji?_

_- ¿Si? – dije medio alicaído, ya que las dudas comenzaban a formarse nuevamente en mi cabeza. En estos momentos no podía entrar en el "si me voy o no me voy"._

_- Sr. Fuji… Acompáñeme afuera un momento. – dijo preocupada. Como por milésima vez en esta fatídica semana me acorde de Yumiko. ¿Por qué todos se preocupan por mí, si no valgo la pena? Me levanté apesadumbrado y seguí a mi "no tan querida" profesora hacia el pasillo. _

_Por el trayecto, todos mis compañeros cuchicheaban entre ellos y me apuntaban. _

_Debían de pensar que me faltaban gramos para kilo. Suspiré. Menos mal que me marcharía luego._

_La profesora cerró la puerta tras de mí. Luego me sujeto por los hombros obligándome a levantar la vista del suelo. _

_- Sr. Fuji… ¿Qué le pasa?- No se para que me preguntan esto, si saben que no les voy a responder nunca._

_- Nada. Muchas gracias por su preocupación. – Dije inclinando sutilmente la cabeza y volteándome para abrir la puerta y entrar al salón. Pero debí suponer que no lo dejaría así. Después de todo, me tocó la mala suerte de tener una profesora muy "preocupada" (Lo que se subentiende por metida)._

_Me sujetó por la muñeca y me volteó bruscamente hacía ella._

_- ¡Fuji! Si no me dice ahora… - Decayó en su intento de hacerme hablar, sabía que no lo conseguiría, además no me podía amenazar con llevarme a Inspectoría o a Rectoría, porque sabía bien que poco me importaba. Su tono se suavizó notablemente._

_- Esta bien, Discúlpame. Pero por favor, quédate afuera el resto de la clase. – Dicho esto, se alejó dando un portazo._

_Caminé hacia una banca que estaba cerca. Me senté y recliné mi cabeza para atrás. Suspiré. _

_- Excelente. Fuji Syusuke. ¿Ahora que haces? – Mire un momento el reloj que colgaba de mi muñeca. – Tienes que soportar una hora sentado aquí. Perfecto. – Unas chicas que pasaron me miraron extrañadas, debían de pensar que estaba loco. Para reírme un rato les sonreí, haciendo que salieran disparadas hacia su aula. Me reí por lo bajo sin ganas y me puse a jugar con mis manos._

_Así pasó toda la hora. Milagrosamente (Tal vez gracias a una profesora "no tan querida") Se suspendieron las clases de mi curso en lo que resta del día. Se me da la idea de que pidió tiempo para hablar con los directivos sobre mí. Suspiré. Me levanté pesadamente de la banca y esperé a que salieran todos mis compañeros del aula para ir a buscar mis cosas. _

_Tomé mi bolso, me lo colgué a la espalda y me fui a mi casa. _

_No me topé con nadie ni nada por el camino. Era como si la sociedad se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para aislarme._

_Cuando logré divisar mi casa, mi corazón paró un momento. Estaba el cartero dejando el correo en el buzón. Esperé pacientemente a que se fuera para luego ir corriendo a ver si había llegado la dichosa carta._

_Abrí de una patada la reja de mi casa. Me acerqué al buzón, las manos me temblaban. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos logré abrir el cartero. Tomé las cartas y las empecé a revisar mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación. No había nadie en la casa. Revisé las primeras cinco cartas. En general eran cuentas y propagandas. Pero mi esperanza todavía no se difuminaba, ya que todavía quedaba una carta, la más grande._

_Al momento de ver el frente del sobre, supe que aquí estaba la solución a todo. Absolutamente TODO lo que me pasaba. (Bueno, tal vez exageré un poco)._

_Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a leer la carta. Apenas fue abierta, cayó un pasaje de avión y unos boletos de hotel._

_Comencé a devorar la carta:_

"_Sr. Fuji Syusuke_

_Presente_

_Me alegra que haya solucionado sus problemas. Aquí, y tratando de ser con la menor tardanza posible, le enviamos lo solicitado por usted: Un pasaje de ida para Nueva York, con fecha para el sábado de esta semana, y los boletos de un mes de estadía en uno de los mejores hoteles de la Gran Manzana. _

_Por separado, y por parte de la empresa, le enviamos U 1000, para cualquier gasto inesperado (o, en su defecto, el dinero del pasaje de vuelta)._

_Esperando que disfrute su premio_

_Se despide Atte._

_Ootori Kyouya_

_**Gerente General**__"_

_Genial. Tengo un boleto para el sábado de esta semana. O sea…_

_- ¿¡Para pasado mañana?! – Grité sorprendido y levantándome de un salto de la cama. No pensé que consiguieran el pasaje tan rápido. Me volví a sentar, ¿Cómo les diría a mis padres?_

_- Te metiste en una buena. – Dijo una voz familiar tras mi espalda. Me voltee para ver quien era. Me sorprendí al ver a Yuuta sentado en la silla del escritorio mirándome fijamente. De golpe se levantó y me arrebató la carta de las manos. La leyó con suma rapidez y me miró sin comprender._

_- ¿Te vas? – Dijo mirando al suelo. Juraría que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. – Pero… ¿Volverás?- Dijo mirándome con unos ojos marrones sumidos en una gran tristeza._

_Sin esperar respuesta se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo fuertemente._

_Al cabo de un rato se separó de mí. Estaba más calmado._

_- Syusuke… - Me miró dubitativo. – No te preocupes, en lo que concierne a mí, te apoyo. – _

_Dijo esto volviendo a abrazarme, como cuando éramos pequeños._

**XxX**

Se acabó el capítulo xD!!

Disculpen!! No había podido hacerlo porque me bajó la flojera… y como tengo que subir escaleras para venir al computador… bueno y también… porque se me había olvidado lo que tenía predestinado para Syu!! Pero lo recordé… :D

Falta poquito para el final… D

Trataré de actualizar pronto

Chao!!

P.D.: El botoncito "Go" no te comerá… Apriétalo sin miedo… ;)


	6. Capítulo 6: Arreglando Pendientes

Notas de la Autora: Penúltimo…

**Notas de la Autora: **Discúlpenme por la tardanza!! Traté de hacerlo largo a cambio... T.T

**Disclaimer: **POT no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo... aunque puedo seguir soñando n.n

**XxX**

_Yuuta se acababa de ir de mi habitación. Habíamos tenido una conversación de poco más de una hora. Me sentía aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Aliviado porque tenía el apoyo de mi hermano y preocupado, porque no sabía como mencionarle a Yumiko que me iba, a mis padres también, pero principalmente a ella, ya que no me hablaba más que lo necesario desde el incidente en la clínica._

_Sentí un auto abajo. Mi padre acababa de llegar. Suspiré. Tendría que comenzar ahora a informar sobre mi decisión. Me paré pesaroso de la cama dirigiéndome a la puerta. Cuando tomé la manilla me arrepentí durante lo que dura un latido de corazón. Al momento ya había cruzado el umbral._

_Bajé las escaleras con el temor creciendo poco a poco. Cuando llegué al vestíbulo, vi a mi padre colgar la chaqueta y dejar el maletín al lado. Me quedé mirándolo un momento. Se volteó hacia mí, preocupado. Al parecer tenía la mirada perdida. Cuando vi su cara le sonreí de inmediato, demostrándole con ese gesto que todo estaba bien… o al menos la mayoría._

_- ¿Padre? Tengo que hablar contigo – le dije tratando de disimular el miedo que se había apoderado de mí. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo (Aflojarse la corbata) y me miró. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo._

_- No te preocupes, no es nada grave – Dude un momento. ¿Sería mejor decirlo cuando estuvieran todos reunidos? ¿En el almuerzo?_

_- Pero creo que será mejor decirlo cuando estemos todos reunidos durante el almuerzo. – Dije esto aceleradamente. Había perdido todo el valor que acumulé en este pequeño rato._

_Me observó confundido. Se encogió de hombros y siguió "luchando" con su corbata._

_Subí corriendo las escaleras, lo que me valió unos cuantos tropezones. Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me apoye contra ella y suspiré. Tenía la solución al frente mío y, sin embargo, no la podía ocupar. _

_Avancé hacia la ventana y saqué la mitad del cuerpo por ella. Inhalé profundo. El aire limpio me calmó e hizo que mi mente se despejara. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Tendría que ver como le diría a mi familia._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Ha pasado una hora, en la que me senté en la marquesina de mi ventana a pensar en la forma de tocar sutilmente el tema, pero claro, mi cabeza no estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Resultado: No se me ocurrió absolutamente nada. Suspiré. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para el almuerzo._

_- ¡Syu! Baja a almorzar – Gritó mi madre desde la cocina. _

_- Maldición. Se me acabó el tiempo. – Me bajé de la marquesina y cerré la ventana. Luego me encogí de hombros. – Pura improvisación. – Miré al techo y sonreí. Bajé lentamente hacia el comedor._

_Después de que mi familia comiera (Yo no lo hice, ya que la preocupación se encargó de revolverme el estómago) los miré uno a uno a la cara. Inhalé profundo y tomé la palabra._

_- Padre, Madre, Yumiko… Les tengo que decir algo – Dije con la voz cogida por un pequeño temblor. Miré a Yuuta, el me miró unos segundos, luego sonrió y asintió, alentándome a que siguiera._

_- Syu… Las cartas me lo dijeron. Espero que en realidad sea la decisión correcta. Pero sabes que aún estás a punto de arrepentirte. – Dijo Yumiko. Mmm… así que había estado leyendo mi futuro con el tarot. Bueno, mejor así, un peso menos de encima._

_Mis padres se miraron confundidos entre ellos. No tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo._

_- Hijo, por favor, dinos lo que ocurre – Dijo mi padre apretando fuertemente la mano de mi madre._

_Suspiré y levanté la cabeza. Me acomodé en la silla y los miré a la cara. Me detuve en la de mi madre, a la cual estaba comenzando a preocupar de más. Debía hacerlo ahora._

_- Padres… Me voy a New York por un mes.- Antes de que pudieran preguntar cualquier cosa seguí con la aclaración – Me gané el pasaje en un concurso. Y sí, voy solo. – Bajé la cabeza y exhalé el aire que había estado conteniendo. Lo había hecho. Había pasado la parte más difícil._

_Mi madre desechó el contacto con mi padre y se acercó a mí. _

_- Hijo… Syu… ¿Vas a volver o te piensas quedar allá?- Me preguntó preocupadísima. – No quiero estar muy lejos de ti. Aparte debes terminar la escuela y… - Su voz se quebró. Había comenzado a llorar. Me paré de la silla en la que estaba y me acerqué a ella. La abracé, la besé con ternura y me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de su cara. _

_- Mamá… No se preocupe. Volveré.- A los pocos segundos de haber dicho esto, me di cuenta que había hecho una promesa que tal vez no cumpliría, ya que esta misma, atentaba contra mis planes._

_Mi madre me miró con los ojos llorosos para luego tirarse sobre mí. Lloró unos cuantos minutos, mientras mi mano le acariciaba la cabeza y mi boca le susurraba frases dulces al oído._

_Cuando amainó su llanto, mi padre tomó la palabra._

_- Y ¿cuándo te vas? – Ups. Se me había olvidado decirles que me marchaba pasado mañana. _

_- Bueno… jejeje – Miré al suelo nervioso. Yumiko por debajo de la mesa me pegó una patada para apurar la frase que no quería soltar._

_- Auch… - Levanté la cabeza y miré a mi familia. Inhalé profundo y solté la frase. – El vuelo es pasado mañana -._

_Todos reaccionaron distinto. Yuuta quedó impenetrable como siempre, exceptuando una leve sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Yumiko se cayó de la silla, al parecer las cartas no le habían dicho todo. Mi madre levantó su cabeza, fijó sus ojos en los míos y sonrió. Mi padre se atoró con el vino que estaba tomando._

_Todas las miradas se volvieron a centrar en mí. El ambiente se había tensado. Nadie habló durante unos minutos, que se me hicieron larguísimos. Al cabo de un rato, mi padre se echó a reír. Todos quedamos impresionados por esa risa, nadie se la esperaba. Fue pegajosa, ya que todos acabamos riendo estruendosamente. _

_- Está bien – dijo mi padre tratando de contener la risa – Te apoyamos en lo que hagas._

_Sonrieron todos. A los pocos segundos, ya los tenía abrazándome asfixiantemente._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Pasó el día… Me encuentro recostado en mi cama, pensando… triturándome el cerebro de cómo lograré hacerles ver a mis amigos que me marcho… Suspiré._

_Ya lo sabía... No era la mejor forma… pero no me atrevería a hacerlo de otro modo._

_Me paré lentamente, demorando cada vez más los próximos pasos que daría. Al final, mi cuerpo apuro sus movimientos, haciéndome avanzar rápidamente al escritorio._

_Tomé papel y comencé a escribir._

_Demoré por los menos unas tres horas. Era difícil elegir las palabras adecuadas… era difícil aceptar que tal vez no les vería en mi vida… Era difícil pensar… No, no puedo divagar entre las posibles consecuencias… Sonreí. Cada vez se me hacía más fácil… Cada vez tomaba menos en cuenta mis sentimientos. Eso era excelente. Mi corazón estaba harto de sufrir por sentimientos que no eran correspondidos…_

_Al pensar esto, mi mente flaqueó… todavía no conseguía ignorar mis sentimientos por completo. Me apoye contra la ventana… y pensé. Pensé sobre como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante… no sólo para mí… también para todas las personas a las cuales amaba y quería, indistintamente de lo que ellas pensaran sobre mí._

Aquí está!! Ta-Dan!! Aunque les resulte imposible creerlo.. lo hice!! Disculpen por la demora… es que… ya saben… tener tres hermanos y un computador es complicadísimo… jejeje

El fic se está acabando… (chan chan) y cada vez se me ocurren cosas más locas… xD

El botoncito Go no muerde… Te lo juro por Fuji que no te hará nada… Así que apriétalo sin miedo!! ;)


	7. Capítulo 7: El Correr de las Horas

Notas de la Autora: Señoras y Señores (Señoritas también D), Aquí, muy "humirdemente", les presento el último capítulo de este fanfic… Espero que les guste

**Notas de la Autora: **Señoras y Señores (Señoritas también D), Aquí, muy "humirdemente", les presento el último capítulo de este fic… Espero que les guste!! ;) (Les recuerdo que el flashback se termina aquí recién... xD)

**Disclaimer: **Como ya he dicho en todos los otros capítulos… Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, tampoco sus personajes… (T.T)

**XxX**

_La noche había caído, y sumergía a la ciudad en su manto negro. Me encontraba caminando por una calle sombría, alumbrada sólo por el débil resplandor de la luna, que en un charco yacía a mis pies. Me detuve un momento y alcé la cabeza al cielo. Suspiré. Estaba todo hecho. Las cartas habían sido repartidas en los buzones de sus respectivas casas, de sus respectivos dueños, de mis propios amigos… Bajé la cabeza hacia mis pies. El vuelo era mañana, el día de ayer me dediqué a repasar mentalmente mis sentimientos hacia mi familia, mis amigos, mi amor… Mi pelo cayó sobre mi cara. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia rebotaron sobre mi cabeza. Sonreí y volví lentamente pero con paso firme, hacia mi casa._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Me encontraba tirado plácidamente en mi cama. Me paré y abrí las cortinas de par en par, proseguí con la ventana. Aspiré profundamente el aire matutino, el sol comenzaba a salir._

_Me estiré y sonreí. El gran día había llegado. Me iba hoy; no daba más de alegría. Miré al rincón del clóset, allí estaba mi maleta con el dinero y el boleto de avión sobre ella. Mi sonrisa aumento y me encaminé al baño._

_Iba en el pasillo hacia el lavatorio, cuando me detuve a ver las fotos que había colgadas en la pared. Me detuve unos cuantos minutos observando, mirando a las personas que amo una y otra vez. De pronto la nostalgia me invadió por completo, no me había marchado y ya los extrañaba. Apuré mi paso hasta quedar en frente de la puerta del lavabo._

_Abrí la puerta y atravesé el umbral. Abrí la llave de la ducha, esperando que el agua se calentara y desprendiera el vapor asfixiante que tanto me gustaba. Me desnudé y entré en ella. Dejé que el vapor embaucara mis sentidos. Dejé que el agua invadiera mi cuerpo, como las tropas enemigas lo hacen en territorio sagrado. Dejé que mis pensamientos volaran como plumas llevadas por el viento. Dejé que mi cuerpo fuera libre, tanto o más que los pájaros, era capaz de hacer lo que le diera la gana._

_Puse mi cara bajo el chorro de agua. Me encantaba sentirla golpeando mi cabeza, con un ritmo pausado pero a la vez furioso, me hacía sentir en mi totalidad. Era indescriptible._

_Estuve así un buen rato hasta que sentí la necesidad de tomar aire. Saqué la cabeza, corté el agua. Corrí la cortina y sacudí la cabeza mojando todo a mí alrededor. Tomé una toalla y la anudé a mi cintura, Me miré en el espejo. Radiante. Mi cara poseía unas facciones que hace días no vislumbraba. Me puse camino a mi habitación con mis ojos irradiando alegría._

_Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, cuando fui sorprendido por unos flashes._

_Cuando pude ver con claridad (La luz me cegó), vi que Yumiko estaba con una cámara en la mano. Me miraba con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, sin embargo sonreía._

_- Onee chan ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté con curiosidad. Era extraño que, dos horas después de la salida del sol, tu hermana te sacara una foto, recién salido de la ducha._

_- Se me dio la gana… Aparte, tengo que ir a trabajar, hoy me toca hora extra, por lo que no podré ir a dejarte al aeropuerto…- Su voz se quebró. Yumiko estaba sufriendo con mi partida. Caminé hacia ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. La apreté contra mí y le susurré frases dulces al oído, las cuales acabaron, después de un rato, con su llanto. La miré a los ojos y sonreí._

_- Nee… Yumi chan – Dije lo más infantil posible… rememorando, un poco, mi niñez… En donde no había problema alguno que mis superhéroes no pudieran resolver… Mis padres y mi hermana…_

_- ¿Sí, Syu chan? – Se dio cuenta de mi estado, me encontraba un poco perdido, sin embargo hizo caso omiso. Solté el abrazo y apunté mi cadera. Yumiko miró mi cuerpo y se comenzó a reír. A ambos se nos había olvidado que aún estaba en toalla. Se acercó a mí y me besó la frente._

_- Cuídate Syu. Te quiero… y mucho. Espero verte pronto – Dicho esto se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_- Cuídate hijo, recuerda que no puedes ocupar cualquier shampoo porque tienes el pelo muy delicado, que no puedes comer cosas con colorantes artificiales porque te dan alergia… - decía mi madre mientras me apretaba contra sí. Suspiró._

_- Mamá… no te preocupes, no olvidaré tus consejos por nada del mundo. – la miré y le sonreí. Me correspondió la sonrisa rápidamente y deshizo el contacto con la misma velocidad. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, me besó en la mejilla y me revolvió un poco el pelo. Mi padre dio un paso hacia mí y abrió los brazos. Me acerqué hacia él y me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda._

_- Hijo… cuídate. Recuerda que te estaremos esperando… - mi madre interrumpió súbitamente._

_- Syu… llámanos cuando llegues – Me miró y apuntó hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Yuuta manteniéndola abierta, el taxi se encontraba afuera._

_Tomé la maleta, el pasaje, el dinero, pero dejé mis recuerdos, mi pasado (o por lo menos lo intenté). Avancé hacia el umbral, lo crucé, caminé pausadamente hacia el portaequipaje del vehículo, saludé con un gentil "Buenos días" al taxista y le entregué mi maleta._

_Me volteé, quedando mi vista fija en mi casa. La observé, guardando para mí todo detalle, hasta el más nimio. Mi madre, mi padre y Yuuta seguían en el umbral, tapados por las sombras. Los demonios comenzaban a apoderarse de sus figuras. La puerta se cerró y quedé solo… sólo con un futuro por delante…_

_Fin Flashback_

_**Yo no sé que sucedió**_

_**Nunca supe la verdad…**_

_**La razón de tus motivos**_

En estos momentos solo atino a divagar nuevamente, pensar, tratar de descubrir, llegar a la pista, que me permita saber el porque de su decisión.

Saliendo de mi ensoñación, que se convierte en pesadilla a ratos, recuerdo que el taxi está allí, esperando que suba para librarme de este dolor que me carcome por dentro…

_**Si en el juego del amor,**_

_**Ahora soy el perdedor…**_

_**Debo salir adelante**_

Cierro los ojos, me encuentro sentado en el asiento trasero del taxi. Puedo sentir como se mueve, su aceleración pausada, el vaivén que me aleja cada vez más de mis recuerdos, hasta verlos perdidos en el horizonte limítrofe entre el dolor y la felicidad… si es que se le puede llamar así a esto…

_**Pero me voy,**_

_**Me marcho porque fue tu decisión…**_

_**Te amaré,**_

_**Lo haré si es necesario por los dos**_

Si, tezuka… te amaré siempre… por los dos. Aunque mi amor no sea correspondido… me esforzaré cada día por hacer vivo tu recuerdo… tezuka Kunimitsu… _te amo_,

_**Que aquí en mi corazón,**_

_**No te voy a olvidar,**_

_**Pues de ahora en adelante…**_

_**Intocable es tu lugar…**_

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos. El taxi se ha detenido… ¿Por qué? Miro por la ventana y veo el semáforo que ha atrasado en unos segundos mi huída. Corro la vista del semáforo y la poso en una pareja. No puedo evitar sentir rencor. Suspiro y bajo la mirada… Como me gustaría no ser cobarde para enfrentar mi destino con la frente en alto. Siento el auto bambolearse, a comenzado a moverse… de nuevo…

_**Debes confundido estar,**_

_**Terminar por terminar…**_

_**Pero yo te lo respeto…**_

Y a cada momento… Recuerdo la frase… Si, esa fatídica oración que acabó con todo lo que poseía… _"Fuji… deseo terminar con todo esto"_… ¿Cómo seis palabras podían crear un calvario tan grande?...

_**Y lo que me pidas tú,**_

_**Si eso te hace más feliz….**_

_**Para mí es algo sagrado**_

El taxi se detiene. Esta es la última parada… el _Aeropuerto_. Un paso me detiene, solo un paso me separa de la libertad, y es que mis cavilaciones han hecho que llegase a dudar de la decisión que tomé. Levanto la cabeza, mi vista se topa con un cielo de cemento sujeto por columnas del mismo material. Suspiro. Debo seguir… es lo que dicta mi mente… mi corazón también… ¿O no?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dos chicos se encuentran en un vagón del metrotren. El ojiverde con la cabeza gacha, el otro con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sus miradas se encuentran, las dos poseen latentes en sus pupilas la preocupación que sienten sus corazones.

- Oishi… - el ojimiel duda un momento. "No soy capaz de preguntarle por syusuke… No después de lo que le hice".

- Tezuka… Sé que estás preocupado por Fuji… - se paró en seco. ¿Debía seguir con esto? Su amigo le dijo que no le avisara a Tezuka, y no solo a el, sino que también al resto de titulares ¿Sería él el que traicionara su confianza? Sin embargo… No podía dejarle marchar a si, sin más.- Se va a New York… No hubo forma de detenerle. – Agacha la cabeza pesaroso. Tezuka se endereza de golpe… No podía creer que Fuji fuera tan extremista. "O es que yo no me di cuenta del daño que le causaba".

Por el altoparlante se anuncia la nueva estación.

- Tezuka… esta es tu estación. Alcánzale… Y párale en nombre de todos… _"Más que nada en el tuyo"… _Por Favor… - El moreno se corre de enfrente de la puerta y le deja el paso libre al castaño. Tezuka asiente y sale corriendo. En su apuro, lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue el letrero con el nombre de la estación. _"__Aeropuerto__"._

_**Pero me voy,**_

_**Me marcho porque fue tu decisión…**_

_**Te amaré,**_

_**Lo haré si es necesario por los dos **_

Corrió entre la mezcla homogénea y compacta de gente, empujando, esquivando, abriéndose paso.

Corrió todo lo que pudo correr. Trotó todo lo que pudo trotar. Caminó todo lo que pudo caminar… Hizo todo esto rezando, para que no fuese demasiado tarde, para que el vuelo no se hubiera ido... Y con él, el único amor que ha tenido en su vida…

Al tiempo, llegó a la puerta del _Aeropuerto_, luego de esquivar a un taxi que casi acaba con su vida, "¿Y qué importa si hubiera muerto allí? El significado de mi vida está a punto de marcharse… sin él, simplemente… _moriría_".

Así se sentía…, incompleto, miserable, idiota y por sobre todo… Esperanzado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 1015 con destino a New York. Por favor dirigirse a la puerta 17 – Recitaba el altoparlante, mientras veía como la última gente comenzaba a abordar al avión. Me dirigí hacía la recepcionista, con la intención de yo hacer lo mismo… Me detuve un momento mirando a la lejanía… Mirando la pista, llena de estos "Grandes pájaros de metal", algunos estacionados, otros aterrizando, los menos estaban despegando. Y pensar que en algunos pocos momentos estaría allí, en uno de ellos, sentado como un pasajero más, sin nombre ni apellido, ya que todo mi pasado fue borrado… por ende… con él mis recuerdos. Sin embargo, no todo fue lanzado al cesto de la basura… ya que aún recordaba un nombre, el que dio y da vueltas en mi cabeza… _"Tezuka... Tezuka Kunimitsu…" _¿De quién sería tan bello nombre? Me sonaba como angélico… Suspiro. Y es que no puedo hacerme el desentendido… Sigo recordando su nombre… Y cada vez que le pienso una daga atraviesa mi pecho… _"Tezuka… Yo… Te sigo amando"_

_**Que aquí en mi corazón,**_

_**No te voy a olvidar,**_

_**Pues de ahora en adelante…**_

_**Intocable es tu lugar…**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un chico castaño atraviesa corriendo las puertas. Corre y corre, sin ser interrumpido por nadie… exceptuando su conciencia. _"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan imbécil? ¿Por qué tuve que mentirle de esa manera? Y es que nunca debí haber pensado por la sociedad… Sino por mí… y por él"_ Su lucha sigue incesante hasta encontrarse en el hall central, frente a la pantalla que indica los estados de los vuelos.

- Mierda… ¿En que vuelo se iba? Sé que se va a New York… - Dice en voz baja. Comienza a buscar por el lugar de destino… Encuentra un vuelo que indica la ciudad estadounidense… Sin embargo grande es su frustración cuando se da cuenta que el vuelo ha despegado hace ya casi 10 minutos.

_**Pero me voy,**_

_**Me marcho porque fue tu decisión…**_

_**Te amaré,**_

_**Lo haré si es necesario por los dos**_

Apesadumbrado camina unos cuantos metros para sentarse pesadamente en unas bancas que allí habían.

- Mierda… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hice caso a la sociedad y no a mi corazón? ¿Por qué dejé marchar a la persona que más amo en este mundo? ¿Por qué fui tan imbécil? ¿Por qué… Fuji…? ¿Por qué? – Decía Tezuka con los ojos llorosos. Una cristalinas lágrimas comenzaban a caer desde sus ojos, lenta, tortuosamente. Lo único que quería era sentir ese cálido cuerpo cerca de si, esos ojos zafiro mirando a la lejanía, ese pelo tan delicado, esa voz tan angelical…

_**Que aquí en mi corazón,**_

_**No te voy a olvidar,**_

_**Pues de ahora en adelante…**_

_**Intocable es tu lugar**_

- ¿Tezuka? – El menor no podía creerlo… Allí ante sus ojos… se encontraba el autor de su sufrimiento… al que, sin embargo, amaba.

- ¿Fuji? – Tezuka no puede hacer menos que levantar la cabeza. Las lágrimas siguen rodando tortuosamente por sus mejillas. Syusuke se le acerca y le limpia las lágrimas con sumo cuidado, con tal de no dañar su orgullo…

El ojiazul agacha la cabeza y comienza a retroceder lentamente… con _miedo_. _"Tezuka no te quiere… Él no esta aquí por ti… Te odia. Retrocede y aléjate… No querrás que te vuelva a dañar ¿O sí?" _Su conciencia lo torturaba. Era verdad… No podía quedarse allí parado como si nada… no quería que lo volvieran a herir de ese modo… Una parte de si mismo comenzó una airada lucha con la otra… _"Eres un sádico, masoquista y loco… ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no dejar que se te acerque?... Es mejor a un cualquiera" _ el Argumento final. Y justo cuando Syusuke levanta la cabeza para fijar sus zafiros en el otro… Se ve sorprendido por una caricia en su mejilla izquierda… Sus caras estaban al frente la una de la otra. Sus cuerpos se encontraban juntos nuevamente. Todo lo que hubo que decirse en ese momento fue hecho en un segundo. Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse… No lo querían aceptar, pero estaban hambrientos del otro, querían saciar su sed, ya fueron torturados lo suficiente... Quedaron unidos así por un dulce beso… En el que se demostraron todo lo que sentían: Amor, Arrepentimiento, Perdón, y una amplia gama de sentimientos que cualquiera de los que allí se encontraban no entenderían. Fueron separados por la falta de aire que se interpuso en su camino…

- Fuji… yo… - Fue interrumpido por un dedo que se posó en su boca, en señal de silencio.

- No digas más Tezuka… Lo único que queda por decir es… - El ojimiel no dejo que el menor acabara la frase.

- Te amo, Syusuke – Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, sus lenguas traspasaron las fronteras, su amor se hizo patente y la sociedad quedó de lado… para siempre y por siempre.

_**Intocable es tu lugar**_

**XxX**

Se acabó el fic! Es tan hermoso… Toma unos pompones sacados de la nada y comienza a agitarlos como loca

VIVA LA STRONGEST PAIR!!

Vuelve a la normalidad... xD

Gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia… a Ikari M. nuevamente ,por seguir desde siempre la historia (eres guay ), a todos los que cooperaron con su granito de arena…

A mi compañeros por meterme en el estado de "emocidad" que necesite para escribir el fic

(Es que cuando estoy triste y quiero mandar todo a la porra me inspiro n.nU)

A mi hermana que me ayudo con los primeros capítulos…

Y nuevamente a todas las chicas que leyeron esto!! Si no fuera por ustedes esto no cunde!!

La canción que sale es "Intocable" de Aleks Syntek.. es muy guay!!

El verdadero nombre del capítulo es "El correr de las horas y su minuto definitivo".. es que no me cabía el nombre ¬¬

El Go! No muerde… de hecho... si lo aprietan harán que Fuji y Tezuka se vuelvan más Sexys de lo que son!! Ayuden con la campaña!! ;)


End file.
